Several challenges exist in designing wideband, wide scanning, and high-efficiency printed antenna phased arrays that concurrently meet requirements of wide scanning range, wide bandwidth, and high efficiency. One particular challenge exists with respect to impedance bandwidth. Because of ground plane proximity, energy may be stored between a radiating printed antenna (e.g., patch antenna) and a prospective ground plane. Surface wave modes, supported by grounded dielectrics, can be responsible for a “scan blindness” phenomenon. In particular, a scanning null emanating from excitation of the zero cutoff frequency TM0 surface mode moves toward broadside as the dielectric thickness increases. An additional challenge with large printed antenna arrays is the efficiency loss experienced by utilizing a transmission line feed network between a port of a die (e.g., radiofrequency integrated circuit) and an antenna. In some aspects, certain large millimeter wave antenna arrays may experience efficiency losses in 50Ω stripline feed networks on the order of several decibels. A major contributor to these losses is the conductor (e.g., copper) surface roughness.